The present disclosure relates to retail checkout systems.
In many traditional retail establishments, a cashier receives items to be purchased and scans them with a Universal Product Code (UPC) scanner. The cashier is responsible for ensuring that all the items are properly scanned before they are bagged. As some retail establishments incorporate customer self-checkout options, the customer assumes the responsibility of scanning and bagging items. However, UPC checkout system can have operational problems due to difficulties with scanning UPC labels that are not properly positioned relative to a scanner device and/or UPC labels that have become damaged. Moreover, some items may not have UPC labels for various reasons. There is therefore a need to improve how items are identified during the retail checkout process.